Spiders
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Short Drabble. Is Lois Lane afraid of a Spider? Clois Forever. 25 out of 100 on my drabble challenge.


As Promised, Here is my drabble in titled: Spiders. Basically this story was started after a lonnng argument with my sister if Lois Lane was actually afraid of Spiders... I guess you'll figure out what we decided on shortly... Enjoy!

#25 out of 100

Title: Spiders

Rating: T

* * *

"Smallville!" Lois yelled as she stood on top of the couch arm with a hammer in hand.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark said as he ran into the farm house. He looked around to see what had his fiancée so scared.

"Kill it." She said loudly.

"Kill what?" Clark asked bemused.

"That." She pointed at the fire place. Clark walked closer to see a large brown house spider.

"Loissss." He let out a loud laugh. "It's spider!" He laughed again.

"Okay, okay…. You know how for the past 6 years I have lived with you on and off… and you know how I pretended to not be afraid of the spiders when I came across them?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Well… "

He let out a load laugh again. He had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. "Lois, it's just a spider. Time to face your fear come here."

She stood there thinking for awhile and then decided to man up. She walked to him quickly with the hammer still in hand over to him.

"Alright, smash it." He said.

She concentrated on the spider, lifting the hammer over head to smash the spider. She brought the hammer down hard missing it by an inch and then the spider ran from its place towards the hammer.

Lois shrieked and jumped onto Clark, clinging to him with dear life. "I've made it angry." She said quietly clinging to him. Clark couldn't help but laugh.

"Clark get RID of it! Pleaase."

"Alright, Alright, since it scares you that much." He put Lois down and scooped the spider up and raced it outside. He appeared grinning at her.

"Did you honestly take it outside? It's just going to make more of them." Her body twitched at the thought. "Clark." She said grabbing on to his jacket. "Can you do your eye thing and make sure it didn't lay eggs in the fireplace?"

Clark's mouth twitched. He wanted to badly to laugh at her, but she looked so scared that he pretended to search the house for spider nests. "All Clean."

"Really?" she said still holding onto his arm.

"Yes really." He laughed slightly. "Why didn't you have Shelby get it?"

"He's a bigger baby then me." Lois laughed and she turned Clark's head to look at the dog hiding under the kitchen table.

"Shelby, come here boy. The spider is gone." Clark cooed with Lois still in his arms. Shelby slowly came back into the living room with his tail between his legs. "That's a good boy!" He patted Shelby's head.

"So much for a guard dog." Lois laughed. Shelby barked.

"Ahh… Lois?" Clark said nervously

Lois looked at Clark wide eyed, "What?"

"Stand Still." Clark said and walked over to her slowly lifting his hand as to grab something off her shoulder, Lois was shakily breathing in and out her eyes wide with fear. He grabbed it and then brought in front of her face she stammered backwards.

"No!" She shrieked, "Don't bring it towards me."

Clark's mouth twitched again, and then he threw his hand open

"Clark!" She yelled in protest but glared at him when she saw nothing in his hand.

Clark couldn't control his laughter anymore he let a loud roar of laughter, he was so busy laughing he wasn't pay attention to Lois. She charged at him.

Sitting on top of him, glaring down at him, "I'm going to kill you, Clark Joseph Kent! Every bone in your freaken' is going to be body broke! Screw Kryptonite, rage works better!" She sat there deciding what to do to him.

"I'm sorry… I… It was joke." He said shakily with a nervous smile.

She pursed his lips. "Such a funny, funny boy? Huh, Smallville?" She said leaning down her hands on each side of his face. He gulped. "Have fun sleeping on the couch." She said as she got up and walked up stairs with a smirk on her face, when she reached their bedroom she slammed the door behind her. Clark stayed lying where Lois left him.

_What just happened? _He winced when he heard the bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

Ha, so what did you think? Let me know! I'll be posting a continuation of "Resolutions" from my New Year's drabbles tomorrow! Love you all! :)


End file.
